Edgoar
Edgoar is a Council of Dragons of the Coats of the Archbishop. Appearance Azurag has black hair and dons a red coat. Personality Azurag is a very hostile player that dislikes most adventurers. He shows respect for those who powerful enough for him to get serious, often showing mercy to them when he inevitably wins. History In the Spring of 317 AG, two brothers hailing from a lineage of rich merchants departed from Raulla to the Valley with an entourage of their followers, seeking new markets and land. On the way there, the younger brother began to see strange visions, seemingly unrelated save for them always ending with a snake-like figure promising him glory and power in return for the life of his brother. At first, he ignored them, thinking these visions to be no more than hallucinations caused by stress, but as his brother garnered more and more admiration of their cohort through his leadership and charisma during the harsh trials of the journey to the Valley, he found himself growing increasingly envious and tempted by the promise. One night, the elder brother returned from a feast in a drunken stupor and demanded the younger to fetch him some water. He obeyed and went to the stream, and saw a patch of poisonous berries conveniently growing nearby. The urge grew too great and he crushed a berry, dripping the poisonous juices into the cup. With his brother out of the way, the young brother sought the snake-figure once more to demand for his reward, though he soon realized he obtained it with his brother's death. Followers of his brother who refused to defer to him soon received the same fate as the one they admired. Though the younger brother's followers were not as numerous, they grew in number and followed him with fanatic admiration as he grew into the mantle of heirdom that was formerly his brother's. Years filled with the promised glory and power both in and out of the Valley passed before he saw the serpent once more, who warned him of his followers planning a rebellion to overthrow him. Heeding the snake more eagerly, the deaths of many of the names given to him was ordered despite their long years of loyalty. After realizing what he had done, he fled from the ensuing chaos, horrified, eventually wandering into a region ruled by the Archbishop. From the followers of the Archbishop, he learned that he was not the only one seeing reptilian personages in recent times, suspected to be the work of malevolent mages manipulating influential figures with illusions. With odium in his heart for these mages who stole his brother and vassals from him, he swore allegiance to the Archbishop's cause, his ardent fervor elevating him quickly through the ranks and piquing the interest of the Archbishop. The Archbishop would take the former noble under his wing, training him to be a ruthless killer and further instilling a loathing of all mages within him. The young man was known as Gredgar back in his homeland, but shed this name along with all other ties to the past after acceptance into the Coats of the Archbishop and would become known as the Crow. Category: Players